Sarenrae
Sarenrae, also known as the Everlight, is one of the Prime Deities. She stands of redemption, healing and temperance. Description Appearance Sarenrae rarely appears in person, often choosing instead to be seen as a bright light or tall golden flame. When she encountered Williner Farnell in Emon she came to him in the guise of one of her own priestesses. When seen in Elysium, Sarenrae appeared as a tall, angelic woman with flowing golden hair and wide feathered wings. Personality Although Sarenrae shares influence over certain domains with other gods, she is neither jealous nor territorial. She could expand her influence by taking a more interventionist role in mortal affairs, thereby accumulating more followers, but she remains somewhat aloof from the world. Although following her rise to prominence due to the actions of Vox Machina, she has become a commonly worshipped deity in Tal'Dorei. Sarenrae is also willing to forgive and redeem the transgressions of her followers. However, she can be merciless and warlike, with a whole section of The Prime Battalions being made up of elite warriors dedicated to her, the Evershields. Sarenrae's alignment is Neutral Good. Tenants * Lead with mercy, patience, and compassion. Inspire others to unite in fellowship. * Aid those who are without guide. Heal those who are without hope. * Those who are beyond redemption, who revel in slaughter and remorseless evil, must meet swift justice. Biography Pre-Campaign History Sarenrae is a minor deity with spheres of influence that overlap some of those of more influential deities, such as Pelor with his Sun and Healing domains. Her belief that the corrupt can be redeemed led to a betrayal by Asmodeus that left most of her following decimated in the Calamity. After the Divergence, Sarenrae's influence diminished even more, with her ancient temple in Vasselheim falling to ruin. Sarenrae's faith has only recently been rediscovered, through the actions of Vox Machina. However, due to nature of her teachings, she has quickly amassed a great following among the peoples of Exandria. Council of Echoes Williner Farnell joined Hindsight and often fought in Sarenrae's name during the events of the Echoes Crisis. When he lost his arm to the Fang of Zehir, he encountered Sarenrae in the guise of one of her own priestesses in her temple in Emon. She reaffirmed his faith in himself and his friends and repaired the damaged Sunsword so that Felix Bishop could make it function again as a weapon for Williner. She later encountered the heroes of Hindsight when they arrived to Elysium following Riza Whispercreek's successful release of Tharizdun. There she lamented being unable to help those suffering in Westruun and beyond following the eruption of the Gatshadow volcano. She joined her fellow gods in a ritual to empower Hindsight for battle with Tharizdun before granting the Goblet of Sarenrae to Williner Farnell to aid him in the upcoming battle. Followers * Pike Trickfoot - A member of Vox Machina and devout member of Sarenrae's clergy, following in her great-great-grandfather Wilhand's footsteps. * Williner Farnell - A member of Hindsight and devout Life Cleric, he now trains new followers of redemption in Kymal. * Halstein Varlund - A former Evershield and Death Cleric, currently serving as the priest of Sarenrae in the village of Yana. * Music - A former Paladin trainee and priestess of Sarenrae, Music remains devoted to Sarenrae while serving as Arlessa in the village of Yana. * Opus - A bard in the village of Yana and the son of Music and Crieff. * Crieff Gladberry - A medic and Death Cleric, Crieff had a long period where he had turned from Sarenrae and has only recently refound his faith. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Deities Category:Prime Deities